who?
by lolipopsindaair79
Summary: Lucy is a girl who comes from a rich family but her parents are divorced (yes Layla is alive in my fanfic) but one day she's given the news to go to a dinner after that she finds her self in love with 2 guys and to chose one (warning: rating might change later)
1. Chapter 1

I decide to make a fairy tail fanfic X) I promise I will try to make it good also this story is not read by a beta

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own fairy tail but I do own my plot

* * *

Lucy is a girl with blonde hair slightly passing her shoulders her eyes are the color brown, she is 17 and she currently lives with her mother her parents got divorced when Lucy was 5 years old she lived with her father for 5 years until she was 10 some people came to inspect and took Lucy to her mother because her father didn't seem to give a damn about her

but right now Lucy was sitting in her bedroom floor complaining about her weight while eating chocolates apparently she was too busy complaining she didn't notice her friend, Levy walk in

~5minutes later~

her small friend finally said "Lucy you are not thick now stop complaining"

"EH?! how long have you been standing there?" Lucy said with a surprised look

"enough time to hear all of your complaining"

"sorry about that Levy you weren't meant to hear that"

"don't worry Lucy by the way on my way to your bedroom Layla told me to tell you to get ready because you guys are going to the Eucliffe's for dinner " Levy then sat down on Lucy's bed

Lucy stood up quickly and grabbed a towel then she snapped her fingers and said "Oh shit I forgot to do my homework" Lucy turned around she had a huge grin on her face "Levyyyyyyyyy can you pleaseee do my homework?"

Levy looked at her and opened her mouth to say "Its not my fault you forgot to do your homework"

"Levvyyy please you can come to dinner and drink out of expensive cups and eat with expensive forks and-"

"REALLY?! OK I'll do your homework" Levy jumped up and grabbed Lucy's backpack and took out her homework and started on it

' that was really easy maybe it's cause Levy's parents always take her to fast food places?' Lucy thought while getting in the shower

After Lucy got out of the shower she dried her self off ad came out of the restroom with a towel around her "Levy what should I wear" Lucy then opened her wardrobe

"I don't know" Levy said while standing up then Lucy grabbed a plain blue dress and grabbed a shoe box "here I was saving it for your birthday but it seem nothing I have fits you" Lucy handed the dress and shoe box to levy

"Thank you lu-chan"

"no problem Levy"

"Lu-chan that dress must look nice on you" Levy pointed to a light pink casual dress

"thanks Levy I'll try it on" Lucy grabbed the dress and light pink shoes and went inside the restroom

when Lucy came out Levy said she looked really nice

"you too Levy" Lucy's dress was 12 inches above her knees and she had pink lip gloss her hair had the same style

"thank you lu-chan" levy's dress was up to her knees and it was plain her shoes were yellowish-orangy

"no problem levy we should go down stairs before my mom calls us"

Lucy and Levy were headed down stairs when Lucy saw her mom she ran over to her and said " Mom can Levy please come to the Eucliffe's too for dinner?" Lucy's mother stood there and made and ok face and said "I don't see why not "

Lucy ran back to Levy and said "Mom said it was ok for you to come"

"really yay" then Layla came down and announce that they were leaving to the Eucliffe's, Capricorn drove them all the way there

when they got there all three finally arrived to their destination they entered the house and maids guided the three of them to the dinning room during their guide Levy had a awe face while exploring the house

when they reached the dinning room 3 people were there waiting for them a woman, a man, and a boy that looked around Lucy's age he had blonde hair and blue eyes then it was Lucy's turn to greet him "hi my name is sting" he said smirking "my name is Lucy Heartfillia nice too meet you"

* * *

Tell me what do you think? hey also gime a break this is my first fairy tail fan fiction


	2. Chapter 2

**I Am back with another chapter of who? Well before You start reading I Would Like to thank Zin-chan-luvs-you for reviewing Now you may continue reading **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does **

* * *

When everyone was finished greeting they all sat down in the huge table and the maid right away served the food

**Lucy's POV **

I sat down next to Levy and the other chair next to me was empty like the ones In the rest of the row, Sting sat in front of me I sat there patiently while all the maids brought the food, forks, plates, drinks, cups, and so on then Levy whispered to me " hey Lu-chan you were right when you told me about the expensive cups" all I did was smile I looked in front of me Sting seemed to be inpatient, Honestly I thought well before I saw him I thought he was patient, straight A's person, and Mommy's little boy but now that I saw him my description surely seems not to fit him

**END of Lucy's POV **

"so Layla how is your business" The man broke the silence "great" Layla said in a happy voice then they just started talking about the company and so on Levy was eating peacefully making sure she had a little bit of every food served Lucy on the other hand was full so fast _'maybe I ate so much chocolates I'm already full'_ Lucy thought while whipping her mouth with a napkin then the woman noticed that Lucy was already full and she said " My, My Lucy you are full al ready?" Lucy turned to face her and gave her a smile " Yes ma'am" "well Lucy why don't you take a tour around the house I am sure sting would like to be your guide"

_'why the fuck do I get to be a fucking guide each time we have guest' _Sting thought while standing up " how about I show you the pool first?" "sure" Lucy shrugged

"so this is the pool" Sting said taking out something out of his pocket popped it into his mouth and lite it up "Its nice" Lucy said

Lucy turned and saw him smoking she looked at the cigarette until he finally said " want one?" Lucy took a deep breath before saying "I'll try one" he took the pack of cigarettes out and grabbed one and put the pack back in his pocket Lucy tried grabbing but he moved his hand out of Lucy's reach

"First time smoking?" Sting asked Smirking "So what if it is? you offered me one" Lucy frowned

he gave her the cigarette and said " it's not my fault if you become addicted" " I won't" Lucy said lilting up the cigarette

minutes in silence just there smoking not saying a single word Lucy finally broke the silence "What hour is it?" Sting shrugged "do you think I know?"

then a maid came "Ms. Lucy your mother says that you guys are leaving" "yes tell her I will be right there in a minute" Lucy said blowing out the fire of her cigarette when she was leaving he felt someone grab her wrist she looked back and said " what do you want?" "give me your number" sting said simply "what?" Lucy turned to face him " you heard me" he said smirking "fine"

after she gave him her number she headed out and said under her breath "ugh I don't think I'll be smoking again now I smell like cigarette" Soon she was already in her car levy sitting next to her she noticed Lucy's smell and whispered "Lucy you smell like cigarette" Lucy whispered back "Um Sting was smoking ... yea that must be it" they dropped Levy back at her house and as soon as Lucy got home she ran up stairs and took a shower and put on her pajamas some short shorts and conformable shirt she fell asleep next morning she had to go to school she wore her regular clothes and Capricorn drove her to school she went to her first period class English she sat next to Gray in front of her sat Lissana and next to Lissana sat Natsu

"Hello Lucy" Lissana greet when Lucy was sitting down "Hi Lissana" then Natsu greeted her "hey Luce" "hey Natsu" she greeted back then Lucy looked at the person next to her and said " Hi Gray" he looked at her and said "oh hey Lucy" then Natsu turned to Gray " Hey Ice Princess you greeted Lucy like she's not a big deal" Gray looked at him and said "shut Up Flame freak I have a Fucking head ache"

* * *

**Well that's all for today tell what do you think? I hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers I am back with another chapter of Who? **

**disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail :[ I wish I did but I don't **

* * *

"Natsu don't start a fight now the teacher is about to come in" Lissana said worriedly "and I don't want you to get In trouble"

"your right it's not worth getting in trouble because of Ice Princess" Natsu said sitting back down

"what did you just call me" Gray said looking furiously at Natsu

then Natsu cleared his throat to just say "Ice Princess" like it was nothing

"Shut Up you flame freak" Gray said furiously and then they started to argue saying names to each other too

Then the teacher came in the both sat in their seat quickly and pretend like nothing happened then the teacher began to teach Lissana started talking notes and listening closely to what the teacher was teaching, Lucy was in Lala land, Gray was drawing and Natsu well Natsu was complaining

"what is the teacher doing here if he is just teaching" Natsu complained Lucy gave Natsu a 'what the fuck' look "to teach obviously you Idiot" Gray answered with the same look on his face like Lucy's

"and so student you will do this assignment..." The teacher announced while passing out the paper

"FINALLY! that teacher is done with his stupid lessons" Natsu said relived "but I still have finish this piece of shit" He looked down at the paper.

"I wonder how is Natsu in the grade he is now" Lucy muttered to herself

"did you say something Lucy?" Lissana said giving Lucy a warm smile

"nothing important Lissana"

"ok then" Lissana said grabbing a pencil and starting on her work

Soon it was Lunch and Lucy took her usual spot in between Natsu and Gray

"Im bored " Natsu said "noting exciting is happening"

"That's a surprise your usually fighting with gray and yea it's just a plain old Friday" Lucy said showing a confused and bored expression

" I got an idea" Natsu grabbed Gray's arm and dragged him to the nearest tree

**Lucy's POV **

_hu? Did Natsu just grab Gray's arm out of the blue and to make matters worse he said he had a Idea for some reason this is not making me feel good _

_it's been a while we've ,we've include Mirajane lissana's older sister, Lissana, Cana, Juvia, and Erza been staring at those maniacs talk then I looked up in front of me to see a red head girl confused look, Erza those well mostly all of us are afraid of Erza _

_then all of a sudden Gray screamed "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" we all turned to look and soon after that we started minding our own business though we all know we are curious to know what is happening _

**End of Lucy's POV**

* * *

**Sorry if you have seen any mistakes in these three chapters I don't have a Beta reader but I would love to have one I would also love to get more reviews Also I would like to thank: belle ride **

**bye!**

**-lolipopsindaair**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok first of all I am sorry for not updating, second of all I have a life too and yea on Sunday I typed it 3 times and it did not get saved so yea... and third of all**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL haha we all know**

* * *

**Gray's POV **

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" I screamed it seem I caught every ones attention Natsu on the other hand made a 'oh well' face and then spoke up "then I guess you are not up for the reward" he turned around and took 2 steps when I said "fine" she turned to look at me with his huge grin "OK you have one month"

I sat down in my usual spot next to Juvia and Lucy when I heard a familiar voice "Gray-sama Juvia want to know what you to were talking about" I turned to face her and tried to convince her that it was nothing important **(A/N: No I am not telling what gray and Natsu were talking about because I am Evol" **

The rest of the day it was normal and boring

**End of gray's POV **

**Lucy's POV**

I walked home with levy we were quite too quite it seems rare because we usually talk a lot I decide to break that awkward silence "Hey levy Gajeel on your mind?" her face turned 20 shades of red before she could say no then the rest of our walk home was silent

as soon as we got to my place I checked the house to see if anyone besides Virgo was home I saw no one else so I headed back up stairs and opened my closet I took out levy's orange dress a couple of days ago she had left here purposely for today and handed it to her she walked to the bathroom to take a bath

I on the other hand sat down and scanned through the closet for something nice to wear soon enough my eyes came across a spaghetti strapped dress it was white and because of that I chose white shoes to wear with it I walked into one of the guest room's bathroom and showered there

when I went back into my room levy was already done getting ready _'must of took long' _I thought

Levy and I walked down stairs Virgo was down stair waiting for us " Princess the car is in the front of the house" Virgo said "I will make sure that Master does not notice you are not home" I smiled as I thanked her and headed out side

Levy and I got inside the car it was the color red and the car did not seem too new or too old levy checked her handbag and took out 2 tickets to an amusement park she seemed excited as she showed me them "I got them right here so we better get going before we arrive to late today they close at 2 in the morning" Levy said also in excitement I drove to then amusement park and when we got there it was 9 o'clock "Hey levy what ride do you want to get on" I asked as I looked around the park "that one" she said pointing to the fairest wheel on our way to the fairest wheel we came across Sting _'what is he doing here?'_ I though as I stopped "hi there Blondie what are you doing here?" he asked while smirking

"Hello sting I can ask you the same thing"

* * *

**and there it is chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed also REview **

**and thank you anyone who reviewed I really appreciate it **

**goodbye **


	5. Chapter 5

***yawns* here's another chapter enjoy**

**Disclaimer: in my dreams I own fairy tail but in real life I don't**

* * *

"just you know Blondie trying to have fun now answer my question"

"I am here because of the same reason"

"ok then how about you come with us and get on that ride" with the Conner of sting's eye he caught glimpse of Rouge while he pointed at the ride

"ok then" Lucy glanced at Levy giving her a 'I am so sorry' look

all 4 of them walked to the line and waited patiently soon it was their turn Sting turned around just to say "Blondie you ready?"

"you bet I am"

the people in charge let about 10-15 get on Sting sat all the way in front and told Lucy to sit by him Lucy with out a second thought sat down as she was told so that left Levy sitting down next to Rouge

during the whole ride Lucy and Sting had smiles on their face's Levy had a worried look and Rouge well he had no emotion

x

it was late at night and all 4 seemed to have their fun all 4 left to the parking lot

"Ugh its so late I am so sleepy I don't feel like driving Levy do you?"

"nu uh"

"Blondie instead of you driving all the way back what if we all just drive to the nearest hotel?"

"ok sting"

"sure" levy seemed a little bit more relived

"..." Rouge still had no emotion on his face

x

sting, Lucy, Levy, and Rouge got to the nearest hotel and rested there for the night

* * *

***yawn* I am sorry this chapter is short forgive me but last night I slept at 2 or 3 in the morning and my concentrate little sister decided she wanted to wake me up at 6 and right now it is probably 10 ugh today was a long and tiring day well at least for me **

**well anyway sorry for any errors and follow, review, or maybe favorite with any I would be happy **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey you people I only have 6 reviews and I am thank full but story manager says 709 people have reviewed my fanfic tell people how come I don't have more reviews? well anyway thank you people who favorite/follow/review **

**Jennykiller: HEY lollipops need I am here 'cause you call me to come **

**me: yea I need you for the disclaimer **

**Jennykiller: OK! lollipops nor I own fairy tail if we did it would of been GraLu or StiCy **

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

I got my self my own room as I closed the door behind me I though _'today I had some real fun that stupid Sting may be fun sometimes' _I sighted and since I had brought extra money well money enough to pay 2 sweets in the hotel I only paid for one for my self "I think I am going shopping at this hour hopefully they don't mistake me as a prostitute" I said under my breath "maybe just some pajama's and clothes for tomorrow"

I left telling the lady in charge that I would be back as soon as I can

~at the shop~

"hmm lets see this short seem to be my size oh and this white ruffle tank top shirt ok now the only thing that is left are my pajama's" I muttered under my breath so only I could hear myself " im just taking this big shirt and this short"

I walked to cashier I gave her enough money to buy my stuff and headed out the door I walked back to the hotel since I left my car parked in the parking lot so I wouldn't lose my parking because at this hour I figured a lot of people would come to the hotel

a man walked pass by me he whispered in my ear " how much you charge" I looked at him in confusion "Sir how much do I charge for what?"

"to have sex"

_'great the last thing I needed' _I thought as I tried to see who it was

"Sir I am not a prostitute"

"I see I am sorry be careful such a beauty like you could get raped" he said as he walked away

"sure Sir"

just because of what he said I was scared out of my life and kept a good eye out for who ever walked pass by me I got to the hotel safely "thank god" I whispered as I entered the hotel and walked up stairs where my room was I walked in my room and took a nice hot bath I spend about 1 hour in the shower I dried my self off I put the white towel around my body then I left the bathroom and walked to my bed where my pajama's were laying on top of my bed

I opened my window for fresh air and left to change

Pretty soon I was dressed in a big white shirt and short pink shorts, I was pretty bored so I grabbed my phone and starting texting Erza which I put her under my contacts by the name "cakeLover" because she loves cake and she put me under her contacts by "Luce" because Natsu always calls me that and she thought it sounded nice

_hi Erza are you busy?_

_-Luce_

_Hey Lucy no Lucy I am not busy I am just eating a delightful piece of cake_

_-Cakelover _

_Very well then Erza I was thinking about you and Jellal you guys seem pretty close_

_-Luce _

_o/./o N-no I love my cake and that is it_

_-Cakelover _

_Sure_

_-Luce_

_well tell me what are you doing_

_- Cakelover_

_I am pretty bored just came from an amusement park with Levy and I am resting at a hotel_

_-Luce _

_Lucy at what hour did you Leave the Amusement park it's almost 1o'clock_

_-Cakelover_

_hmm about lets see 11 or 12 tell me what are you doing eating a cake at this hour _

_-Luce_

_well I thinking about my cheese cake and I got up to eat it well I am done eating it goodbye_

_-Cakelover _

After her text I turned off my phone and fell asleep

* * *

**So what did you think about this chapter Eh?**

**Jennykiller: Yea also review**

**Me: yea review! **

**Me and Jennykiller: Goodbye**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok people I am here with another chapter though I am a bit disappointed last chaptie no one decide to review it made me sad :'( I really really hope some one reviews this chapter **

**Jennykiller: dumb ways to die so many dumb ways to die...!**

**Snailfreak: ok... um yea Jennykiller disclaimer!**

**Me: yea about time **

**Snailfreak and Jennykiller: We do not won fairy tail if we did the theme song would be dumb ways to die **

**Me: I don't think so...**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

the minute I heard Levy shout good morning my eyes grew wide and I shot up in a sitting position like if I was already awake

"oh Lucy you are awake already"

"y-yea about how long have you been here?" I asked looking away I really hated it when people caught me sleeping for some reason

"well about 1 minute I just sneaked in and saw you soundly asleep so I shouted good morning so you would wake up"

"thanks I will take a quick shower and change so we can go home" I said while I stood up and grabbed my neatly folded clothes and headed to the bathing area of my sweet deluxe room well that is at least what I call it

I took a quick shower and quickly put on my ruffled shirt and my short shorts I left the bathing room just to see levy all dressed up waiting for me in my rented room for only a night

"hey Lucy I was waiting for you"

"hehe sorry if I took long now we should be heading out back to my place"

"Lucy..." Levy seemed almost to shy to ask

"yes"

"can we stay to explore this area it seems so luxurious and fancy just for a couple of hours"

"fine where do you want to go first?"

"um.. to the beach maybe we can walk on the beach for a while"

"ok"

we walked down the streets in silence not to mention this place was loud enough already because of people chatting away with their familiars, Levy seemed very excited looking around the place like this was her last time seeing it

"we are here" I announced proudly as I put both of my hands on my hips we walked around the beach for a while Levy wet her feet on the aqua clear water

_at last a beach whose ocean is not the color green or has icky sea weed_

we soon reached the end and headed the up the stair on the side of the beach there was wooden floor so you can walk on and buy stuff while you are there and there was also a wooden fence keeping you from falling down and guess what on the wooden fence there was the one and only Sting Eucliffe leaning on it drinking a nice icy drink with sunglasses on his face and his friend Rouge was leaning on it too except he wore his emotionless face as always

when Sting finally spotted us walking on the wooden floor he smirked "Blondie you here too? what an acquaintance"

"ugh yea just because I am here does not mean I am going to do anything stupid with you and by the way Sting you're blonde too"

" I never said anything about doing something stupid did I?" he pulled my closer my wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close enough to him

* * *

**Kay how was that yup a bit short but I still updated you people I beg you to review **

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello beautifuls you wanna know what's going to happen in this chapter well I'll type everything **

**Jennykiller: um yea I'll do the disclaimer before you get mad Lo- **

**Me: wait we have a very nice peeps we have to thank: shiningstar1269, renftlover23, and Shiro Inu007 now you can do the disclaimer**

**Snailfreak: LOLIPOPSINDAAIR DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF SHE DID SHE WOULD BE HAPPIER THAN SHE IS NOW **

**Jennykiller: hey that was my line...**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

"Blondie did I ever tell you, you have amazing curves" he smirked

"no and I don't care all I care is you let me go in this instant" I shouted in his face and frowned

he smiled as he let me go "Blondie you don't really need to get all that mad I was only complimenting your curves"

"uh hu and thank you for letting me go" I said as I took steps away from him afraid that he was going to pull me only inches away from his face like he just did

"um Lucy I think we should go" Levy stuttered afraid of what might happen next

"right were do you want to go next" I asked as I walked away with Levy

"um how about to the mall to explore there" Levy said "or maybe to the book store"

"Hmm how about the book store that way we can pick out new books to read"

we each chose 2 books though all this time at the book store I was still confused about what happened earlier I decided to forget and forgive about what happened at the pier pretty soon we both were headed back to my place 'the great old Heartfilia mansion' was the name I chose out for it because for as long as I can remember most of my memories... well the good ones were at that house and because Mom told me that when she was born this house was already bought she isn't sure if her parents bought it or her grandparents did

it was Saturday Mom usually sleeps late on Friday and wakes up late on Saturday so I really hate to disturb what she calls 'beauty sleep' and tells me night the next day I have school "you should 'beauty sleep' tomorrow is a long day" I tell her why does she call it 'beauty sleep' because in the morning I wake up looking like a troll well at least what I think..

me and Levy try our best to not wake up my dog, Plue, Plue is this really cute white dog I have and I chose out his name "Plue" because I thought the name was cute well anyways we try our best on to wake him because when he wakes up he get excited of seeing me and starts barking and howling letting everybody in the area know I am home

we got to the front door with out any troubles by troubles I mean Plue, I opened the door and saw Virgo she was serving breakfast apparently Mom was awake and she had a sweet smile across her face which meant she wasn't mad because I left yesterday without saying any thing and driving without a license I sat down in the dinning room Levy sat across from me our breakfast was served and Mom finally broke the silence

"Lucy where have you been?" my mom asked as she grabbed a fork and cut her chocolate chip pancakes

I couldn't let her know that I had been gone since last night so I told her the first thing that came to mind "Levy and I went to go walk at the park" I gulped hoping that my lie would pass

"and so let me guess both of you stopped and started shopping?" she pointed at the bags that our books were in with her knife

"um they are books so Levy and I could study" I said pulling out one book and showing her the back cover so she wouldn't see the title in the front cover _"The Stars and Consolations"_

"hmm very well then Lucy Heartfilia, Virgo may you do me the favor and put those bags in Lucy's room?" Mom asked kindly while giving Virgo a smile

"yes Queen" she grabbed mine and Levy's plastic bag that our books were held in

Even though Virgo might seem weird sometimes she is really nice she calls me "princess" and mom "Queen" and when she makes even the smallest mistake she says "is it punishment time hime?"

well me and Levy finished eating and headed off to my room along with Levy I entered my large bedroom and through myself on the bed Levy took a seat beside my laying corpse I had spotted the bags in which our books were in they were neatly placed on an empty chair Where Mom used to rock me while reading me a story about the stars when I was younger

I smiled at the sight of the rocking chair Levy finally broke our silence "Lu-Chan today is Lisanna's birthday remember?"

"oh yea! I totally forgot! Lisanna please forgive me" I pretended to pray as I sat up

Levy giggled to the sight of me 'praying' "so what are you going to get her?"

"hmm maybe a stuffed cat since she loves cats"

"ok I got her this necklace" Levy showed me a necklace and had a diamond shaped like a cat

it was a really nice necklace I was jealous to get presents I had to wait 2 more months till my birthday then I will turn 18 on July 1st and finally I would leave school once in for all

* * *

**Hmm how was it? review beautifuls REVIEW! **

**Jennykiller: what's up with all the "beautifuls" all of the sudden**

**me: um **

**Jennykiller: you have been watching to much creepypasta parodies haven't you? mostly the how to get pregnant one? **

**Me: SHHHH NOPE**


	9. Chapter 9

=_=** people you did not review NO BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! but danielajcjdl thanks for following makes me happy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

**Lisanna's POV **

I was so excited it was finally today the day of my birthday! I wish Natsu would come earlier it's my Birthday and he is late it is 9:00 already and he is still not here he's always late so why bother ask him why was he's late when he comes Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Loke, Cana, Juvia, Lyon, and many others I had invited were already here ALL OF THEM EXCEPT NATSU! _calm down Lisanna he is going to come _I thought hoping this would calm me down which made it worse because after thinking that this came right after _'what if he doesn't come' _I felt like screaming ... hey maybe I could the music is loud enough so no one would hear me but then I'll just look like a idiot standing there with her mouth open and eyes closed

When finally through the door came a pink haired guy average height it was Natsu h-he took so long and NO PRESENT! what is this wait he's holding something behind his back a small pink bag a present YAY I ran up to him and hugged him like I hadn't seen him in years he had a quite confused face but it wore off soon then he handed me the small pink bag I opened it a little so I could peek to see the present I-it was a jalapeno? Chile? "NATSU!" I shouted

"what it was hard to get that" he answered like a innocent child his mind was innocent enough when it came to sexual things other than that he wasn't innocent

**Lucy's POV **

many people were dancing with such few light I practically thought they were dancing in the dark I didn't care and drank my lemonade Gray was seated besides me silence between us two I thought it was awkward but still didn't dare say a word because Gray didn't seem in the mood I thought it was because Natsu wasn't here yet he seemed a bit inpatient when Natsu came he gave Lisanna her present she looked pretty upset about then he headed Towards Gray "Ice princess are you going to do it tonight" **(A/N: he is talking about the bet they made in chapter 3) "**yea" he answered

that night many people were having good fun at 11:00 I decided I wanted to go home Levy was with Gajeel but I was sleepy I stood up from my chair and walked when I felt someone grab my wrist I turned around and my lips meet soft lips at first I tried not to respond to the kiss but the lips were so soft I couldn't resist and closed my eyes and threw my arms around the persons neck I was so enjoying this kiss, my _first _kiss the person soon stopped my eyes still closed and let go of my lips i opened my eyes ... Gray I KISSED GRAY! JUVIA IS SO GOING TO KILL ME

"um thanks for stealing my first kiss and I got to go" I said and ran off before Juvia could kill me but his lips were soft I wanted to kiss him again

* * *

**Soo tell me did you like this it was a pretty short chapter so sorry and sorry if you see any mistakes but YAY this chapter has finally some GraLu in it i noticed it hadn't put any GraLu in any chapters until this one :( but I hope you liked it :) share you critics with me **

**-lolipopsindaair **


	10. AUTHOR' NOTE

**hello peeps this is an author's Note no no I am not deleting this fanfic or discounting it I am here to tell chu peeps that I PUT UP A POLL of Who should Lucy end up with Gray or Sting if chu peeps don't vote Pm me or rview who do you want her to end up with Kay and also PEEPS THANKS FOR CHU SUPORT ALSO REVIEW **

**bye bye**

**lolipopsindaair **


	11. Chapter 11 (chapter 10)

**Hello there I just want to tell you all that the poll is a tie! soo at least 1 vote can change the results so make sure you voted!**

* * *

_**disclaimer I don't own fairy tail!**_

* * *

That night I thought and thought about that kiss, What did it mean? why did he kiss me? why did Gray have to be the person who kissed me?, I couldn't get that off my mind that kiss was mysterious, it wasn't just any kiss it was my _first _Kiss.

_'Gray just why did you have to kiss me? now I cant get it off my mind' _I tossed and turned thinking and thinking I couldn't handle it no more I had to get fresh air maybe that will get it off my mind, I grabbed a colored gray sweater and put on blue shorts the gray sweater just covered up my pink t-shirt, I quietly Opened my bedroom door and walked down the stairs as quietly as I could and quietly did I rush to the door

I finally reached the outside of the old Heartfilia mansion and slipped away from the garden to actually be walking down the street, I sighed as I walked down the street and soon, my feet on their own, lead me to the park, I sat down on the bench not noticing a Guy drink a bottle of liquor, until that is the smell of alcohol reached my nose, and I couldn't help but to take a quick glance at the guy next to me, it was dark so I could barely see him but I did see Blue eyes staring at me and a silver jewel earing on his ear.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" the "stranger" spoke quietly enough for a drunk man but then again maybe he isn't all that drunk. "who are you? I demand you to speak you disgusting animal!" I blurred out and then covered my mouth, all he did was laugh ... he didn't seem offended at all "Lucy it's me Sting" his laughter stopped and sounded so serious while answering my "question"

"oh... I am sorry sting" he didn't seem to say "it's ok" or anything else that would excuse my words "I didn't mean to say that I ju-" he interrupted me by saying " it's ok now shut up" I very soon thought I sounded annoying but trying to "apologize" he sighed and looked up at the night sky filled with _stars,_ "Lucy I didn't mean to offend you or anything don't take it the wrong way..." he took a sip of his cold bottle of liquor " The sky is beautiful tonight"

_'he is right the sky is beautiful more beautiful than anyone will ever be..'_ I looked up too "yea it is" then Sting looked back at me "you still haven't answered me Lucy, What are you doing here?" I took a deep breathe before I could explain anything " I-I came out to breathe fresh air I-it is hot in that 'old Heartfilia mansion'" I spoke the first lie that ran through my mind I hope he would fall for it

* * *

**so tell me what chu think kay! review and take the poll **

**good bye now**

**-lolipopsindaair **


	12. Chapter 12

Hey** ppl I see some of you voted guess whut! it's a tie again... DX so vote for who should Lucy end up with! hehe sawwy it is I swear a tie I mean some more people voted but it ended up a tie again! **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I sat there waiting for an answer I was probably shivering in this cold night, then I heard him chuckle and finally spoke gently to my ear "you are lying" My eye were wide, I could feel his smirk "you lied, what really happened"

I sighed and looked straight up at him, I opened my mouth "nothing important" I smiled "how did you know?"

"I didn't know I was just you know trying to make sure it was really true" Sting said as he grabbed his bottle and drank out of it

"well bye if they found out I was gone I would be dead meat" I waved at him and left

~Monday~

I groaned as I got out of bed another day at school I dress in a dark blue skirt and my white blouse and my regular hair style a pony tail at the side of my head. today I am going to ask Gray what was that kiss for! I grabbed my bag and went out side opened the car's door and sat down I was so confused that when we reached the school I didn't realize we were already there.

I walked up to my locker and grabbed my book and every thing I needed for English class. I was deep in my thought I didn't even bother to say "hi" to anyone I sat down Lisanna was getting ready for class, grabbing her notebook putting led in her mechanical pencil and ever thing else, I always thought how the heel does she never run out of led!? I always run out!

Natsu sat down happily with his usual smile across his face, Gray sat down next to me in his assigned seat not bothering to say "hi" to anyone either he seemed nervous? mad? confused?

Class ended **(A/N: peeps I am kinda sick and yea I didn't feel like writing the whole class time) **

everyone had left before Gray could get up out of his seat I called out his name "Gray" he looked at me confused "what" was his answer I frowned "tell me why?"

"why what?"

"why did you kiss me?"

he sighed and then told me about a bet him and Natsu made AND why they made it was because According to Gray Natsu was bored.

~ 3 Months Later~ **(A/N: I figured nothing important would happen during these 3 months so I just decided to skip ahead) **

Gray today asked me to meet him up near my locker. I wonder why.

so I walked to my Locker there he was leaning to the Locker besides my Locker. Juvia's Locker.

I smiled "what's up Gray"

"not much"

"soo why did you call me here?"

"Lucy on Saturday I am picking you up and taking you somewhere"

I was confused but to make sure I asked if it wasn't a dare

"it isn't a dare right"

Gray chuckled "No"


	13. Chapter 13 (chapter 12)

**Hey people I see some of you voted guess what! it's a tie again... DX so vote for who should Lucy end up with! hehe sorry it is I swear a tie I mean some more people voted but it ended up a tie again! **

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

~Saturday morning!~

I woke up to hearing my phone ring I checked my phone apparently I had 1 miss call and 1 message I opened the message

_hey I just called you are probably still asleep or doing some other business you better be ready at hmm 6 I will be picking you up at that hour and dress nice like you know in a dress. _

_-gray_

"at 6? oh well what hour is it?" I looked at the hour on my phone it was 11 o'clock, Gosh I sleep a lot.

I stood up and headed toward the restroom, brushed my teeth and did what you need to do in the restroom on a morning. Then I headed back down stairs to eat my Late breakfast, Virgo as always of course was there and served me my breakfast.

needless to say I technically did nothing until 5 o'clock came

I quickly ran in the shower, I took my sweet time in there. I came out the bathroom into my bedroom, open my wardrobe I chose out a Blue colored dress, It was heart shaped and really glittery on the top part of the dress the other half of the dress was puffy it had glitter but not as much as the top part

I finished putting the dress on and decided to wear blue heels with it, My hair was in it regular style; a ponytail on the riht side of my head but this time the half ponytail was curled up, My nail were painted the color Blue and slightly had glitter on them

I put on Lotion that smelled like Lavender **(hmm yes I love the smell of Lavender who else does?) **it made my legs look smooth, My body looked smooth and besides it smelled real nice

By the time I finished getting ready it was 5:55. I hurried and grabbed a small purse color Blue and glittery with a silver chained as a strap, I hurried and put my phone and some money in there and a lip gloss just incase!

I hurried down stair unluckily I had an encounter with my mother.

"Lucy where are you going dressed up this nice?" she asked putting an eye brow up

"Um.. To Erza's Place!" I again hoped this trick would work on her

"and what is going on at Erza's if you go you don't need to dress this nice" she pointed to my blue glittery dress and then to my Blue Heels

"Um oh yes I do need to Erza is hosting a party for her cheese cake you know how much she loves cake!" I said trying to sound excited

"yes I know how much of a cake lover she is but does she really need to host a party for it?"

"um YES! she does"

"Ok do you want Capricorn to drive you there?"

"NOPE! im fine Mom! Bye now"

~Mean while at Erza's Place~

_Hmm should I eat that cake? _Erza asked her self desperately as she grabbed the cake and looked at it closer and closer "YES I AM GOING TO EAT IT!" Erza screamed out loud she bets her neighbors heard her say that

as she delicately grabbed her Fork, an unexpected sneeze came out of her mouth _" what? how I didn't even feel the need to sneeze!" _

~Back to Lucy's POV~

I walked out of the Old Heartfilia Mansion and through the garden placed in the front and hoped Plue wouldn't see me again but then again_ I better hurry I bet Gray is already here he isn't the type of Guy who is Late_ I thought to myself and just ran not minding I was in heels and that I might have a encounter with Plue.

I luckily didn't fall nor found plue

"Hey 4 minutes late" Gray chuckled

"UM! at least I didn't ditch you"

"heh"

gray opened the right door to his car the passenger seat and I sat down on the seat, He gave a turn around the car and sat on the drivers seat of course, today he was wearing a Gray tuxedo and a black shirt under and of course a gray tie

* * *

**REVIEW! also thank you NaLu4everandever for reviewing and aliceheartfiliaa7x for following ****Now until next chapter or if you read December till then **


End file.
